marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Groot
Groot is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio "I am...Groot. I am Groot! I am..." "Yeah, thanks for that — listen, Rocket here. There's only four things you gotta know about Groot. Number one, he's a walking tree from some far away planet..." "I am Groot!" "Sorry, 'Flora colossus', not 'tree person'. Geez. Number two, he's real kind and passive until you make him mad. Three, he can only say three words; try and guess which ones? And four, me and him have been together forever. You mess with him, and you mess with me, and my really big gun." Stats Abilities *'When Struck by Critical Hits:' Groot's gentle nature is put to the test any time the opponent strikes with a Critical Hit or uses a Special Attack against him, with a 100% chance to gain a Pacifism charge. Each time a charge is gained, Groot has a 10% chance per charge to throw off his gentle nature. *'Passive:' When Groot throws off his gentle nature, he gains one Fury and one Resist Physical effect for each Pacifism charge, increasing Attack by for 10 seconds. *'Passive:' Unique physiology allows detrimental effects to be shrugged off faster than normal. *'Passive:' A lack of blood provides full immunity to Bleeding. Signature Ability Locked= *'Gentle Giant' **Groot is tired of seeing his friends hurt and gets even angrier when he finally snaps! |-|Unlocked= *'Gentle Giant' **Groot is tired of seeing his friends hurt in combat and begins the fight with 2 Pacifism charges. Additionally, each Fury stack gained from throwing off his gentle nature has a chance to activate a charge of Cruelty, increasing Critical Hit Damage by 25% each. Special Attacks *'I am Groot' **Groot shows off his unique plant physiology to grow his limbs into the earth and surprise his foe. ***This attack pierces of the target's Armor. *'I AM GROOT!' **Groot isn't a terrible monster. He stomps his foot, then shows off his passive side. ***Advanced cellular regeneration allows up to Health to be recovered over 6 seconds, based on lost health. *'WE ARE GROOT!' **When a gentle giant has had enough, he calls in a familiar furry face to lend a hand. Oh yeah! *** chance to inflict Bleed, dealing of your Attack as direct damage over seconds. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Groot is a Champion that can punish enemies for frequent use of Special Attacks, as he gains Pacifism charges regardless of whether he's hit or not from the attack. *With his base Physical Resistance, Pacifism, and Regeneration on his second Special Attack, Groot can take a lot of punishment during a fight, while also dishing out lots of damage in large bursts when his Pacifism trigger causes him to snap. *Groot's ability to shrug off debuffs such as Poison, Stun, and Armor Break faster allows him to shut down much of the power from some Champions reliant on such effects. Weaknesses *As Groot relies on Pacifism for large bursts of damage, he can be more susceptible than others to the random chance of activations. It is possible, however unlikely, that Groot's Pacifism won't trigger during a fight, and he'll be left sitting with 8 stacks at the end of the encounter. Recommended Masteries *'Enhanced Fury' and Extended Fury: The Attack bonus that Groot gains from his Pacifism counts as a Fury effect. Grabbing these two Masteries allows Groot's Pacifism to be much stronger and last longer for an overall higher damage output. *'Double Edge:' As Groot is immune to Bleed effects, he only gains the bonus Attack from Double Edge with none of the damage trade off. *'Greater Vitality' and Perfect Block and Physical Resistance: Groot is a Champion that can go the distance in a fight. His inherent Physical Resistance, coupled with the boost he gains from Pacifism can allow him to slug it out much longer than other Champions. Additionally, the more triggers of Pacifism that can be gained in a fight, the better as they each represent a large boost of damage output. Increasing Groot's longevity allows him more chances to trigger Pacifism and more opportunities to get those large damage boosts. Trivia *Before his addition, Groot was one of the most requested characters for addition into the game, despite being confirmed months before. . Chabala, Ben. March 6, 2015. **In fact, when Groot finally was added, he got a special video announcing his addition. . YouTube. December 27, 2015. *According to Art Director Gabriel Frizzera, Groot's model was created by Lee Romao. . Chabala, Ben. January 4, 2016. Character Inspiration *Groot is based off of from the . External links * * * References Navigation Category:Cosmic